A Hogsmeade Date With Draco Malfoy
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Hermione has been dating Ron Weasley. Draco doesn't like it. Can he woo her enough for her to realize she's with the wrong guy? Rated M for possible future naughtiness ;)
1. Come To Hogsmeade With Me

**A Hogsmeade Date With Draco Malfoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with HP. I only own the plot. **

**Summery: Hermione has been dating Ron Weasley. Draco doesn't like it. Can he woo her enough for her to realize she's with the wrong guy?**

* * *

Malfoy watched as Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. They had been together for a few months, but Malfoy noticed that it seemed to be all smoke and mirrors. He realized if you looked close enough, read between the lines, you'd see that their relationship wasn't what everyone thought it was. Malfoy watched as Ron spotted Harry and a few other friends. Letting go of Hermione's hand, he ran to the table and sat down, leaving Hermione at the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione's happy face faltered as she began walking again. By the time she sat down, Ron had already filled his plate and was too busy shoving food in his mouth to even notice Hermione sit down beside him. As Ron began filling his already empty plate, Hermione took this as a chance to try to have a conversation with him.

"So Ron, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Do you want to go? Get some lunch?" Hermione asked, biting into a piece of melon.

"Whassat?" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"The Hogsmeade weekend, I was wondering…" Hermione stopped talking as Ron swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at Harry.

"I completely forgot! Harry we should go see the new broom that came out! I heard they're going to be letting people try them out!" Ron said excitedly, cutting Hermione off.

Malfoy made a look of disgust as he watched Ron completely ignore the girl that he had supposedly been in love with since 4th year. Hermione looked down at her plate as Ron and Harry continued their conversation. She rested her head in her hand and pushed her food around on her plate. Taking a sip of pumpkin juice, she gasped as Ron reached over her plate to grab a sausage link and knocked her drink over the front of her robes.

"Ronald!" Hermione stood up, wiping her robes with a napkin.

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione." Ron said as he took a bite of the sausage link. Hermione glared daggers at him as he turned back to his friends. Noticing she was still standing there he looked at her again as he took another bite of food. "You might wanna change before that stains."

Malfoy watched in disbelief as Hermione huffed and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving her book bag behind. He furrowed his brow and stabbed at a potato on his plate, angrily. How could she be with someone like that? Yeah, they weren't friends, they were hardly acquaintances, but even he knew she could do better than someone who would be as oblivious to her as Ron. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and closed his eyes in annoyance as he heard Ron laughing, not even acknowledging that fact that his girlfriend had just left the room upset. Standing up, he pushed his plate away and walked towards where they had been sitting. Reaching down, he quickly grabbed Hermione's bag by the handle and strode out of the room, no one noticing he had entered with one bag and left the room with two. Walking through the corridors, he searched for Hermione. Hearing quiet cursing from the women's room he had just past, he stopped near the door. Looking around to see if anyone was around, he pressed his hand flat against the door, pushing it open a crack.

"Granger?" He called. "Granger, you in there?"

The cursing stopped and it was quiet a moment, before the door swung open. "Malfoy, what on earth do you want?" She snapped.

"Hey, don't take your frustrations with Weasley out on me. All I'm doing is returning your bag, which your knight-in-rented-armor would have surely left." He snapped back.

Her expression softened. "Oh. Th…thank you." She whispered, feeling bad for rude to him.

She gently took the bag from him, their hands grazing, sending goose-bumps over her skin. "So you two love birds have troubles, hmm?"

Hermione glared at him. "Not that its any of your business, but we're doing just fine." She said stubbornly, brushing past him.

Malfoy strode beside her, his hands in his pockets. "So that sickening display of ignorance back there is what you want in a relationship? That what you dreamed of all these years?" He asked, a coldness in his voice.

Hermione spun around, fire in her eyes. "Don't you DARE try to talk down our relationship. That was just…just…" Hermione bit her bottom lip, the fire in her eyes starting to fizzle. "It doesn't matter what it was. Ronald and I love each other and that's all that matters." She said and turned around to walk away.

"What it was, was rude!" Malfoy nearly shouted, causing Hermione to spin around in shock. "A man doesn't treat his girl like that, Granger." He didn't know where this was coming from, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop himself from talking. "He shouldn't be leaving you alone like he did when you first walked in." He gestured to her stained robes. "He ruined your robes and didn't even acknowledge that it was his fault. He shouldn't completely ignore you as if you're just an unlit candle on the wall."

"Oh like you're any better to the girls stupid enough to date you? He's just being a guy." She said and returned to walking.

Malfoy walked behind her, his hands still shoved in his pockets. "I'll have you know that the girls I woo are treated a hell of a lot better than the way Weasley treats you. He hardly talks to you. He doesn't even like holding your hand. And I'm assuming that he's a right selfish git when it comes to getting off."

Malfoy grabbed her wrist as she spun around to slap him. He stared her in the eyes, neither one wanting to be the one to break. A thought popped into his head and he gently started rubbing his thumb over her pulse point. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he felt goose-bumps on her arm.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me." He said, still rubbing her pulse point.

"Excuse me?" She asked, attempting to pull herself from his firm grasp.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me." He repeated.

"What? No." Hermione looked at him as if he had two heads, but he kept her gaze.

Pulling on her wrist, he caught her by surprise when she fell against his chest. He placed a hand on her hip and letting go of her wrist, brushed some hair out of her face before gripping her other hip. "Why not?"

He had her stuttering now. "I…well, I…I'm going with Ron."

"That's a lie." He said instantly, not looking away from her eyes. "I believe your beloved is going with Scarhead."

"We're all going together." She said lamely.

"Oh I'm sure that'll be a fun time for you. All they're going to do is drag you to the broom shop and forget you're even there." He said, his fingers massaging her hip.

"well I'm sure they won't ignor…"

"Look at how he acted today, Granger." he said interrupting her. "He still treats you as a friend; Not his girl." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his lips brushing lightly against her earlobe. "Come to Hogsmeade with me."

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Should I continue? I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Hogsmeade

**A Hogsmeade Date With Draco Malfoy**

**I do not own anything to do with HP. I only own the plot. **

**Hermione has been dating Ron Weasley. Draco doesn't like it. Can he woo her enough for her to realize she's with the wrong guy?**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Hogsmeade**

Hermione folded her arms over her chest as she waited for Malfoy. She had agreed to go with him but only as friends. She hadn't told Ron yet and she wondered how he and Harry would react to her going to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy. Figuring that they wouldn't like it, she decided that she would just tell them she was going with a friend, if they even asked. Sitting down on the steps outside the Entrance Hall, she pulled her cloak tighter around her as the winter wind picked up. Sick of waiting and about to go back inside, she stood up and bumped into someone as she turned around.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron said as he steadied her.

"It's fine." She said, pulling on her gloves.

"You ready to go? We were going to hit the Three Broomsticks before checking out that new Nimbus." Ron said as he and Harry began walking towards Hogsmeade.

"Um, I'm…I'm actually going to be going with a friend, if that's alri…" Hermione stopped talking as Ron waved goodbye.

"Alright cool. See you later. Have a good time." He called over his shoulder and he and Harry disappeared around a corner.

Hermione sighed and stared at where her boyfriend and best friend had just walked. Suddenly a single Calla Lilly appeared in front of her face, changing colors in slow waves from white to blue to green to purple to red and back to white. Malfoy appeared by her side, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"For me?" Hermione asked, looking at him, curiously.

He nodded and smiled when she gently took it from him, smelling it. "Lets go get something to warm you up."

Hermione and Malfoy walked through Hogsmeade, the snow flurrying around them. Icicles hung from the buildings, the lights glittering behind them. Hermione smiled. She loved Hogsmeade in the winter. She held the flower in one hand as she pulled her cloak around her tighter. Noticing she was shivering, Malfoy pulled off his cloak stepped in front of her to stop her from walking. She looked up at him curiously as he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You're cold. I'm not just going to let you freeze." Draco said.

"But now you're going to freeze." Hermione said, starting to take off his cloak.

Malfoy placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "I'll be fine. I'm wearing some pretty warm clothes." He could tell she was trying to hold back a smile but the blushing in her cheeks, gave her away. "Come on, lets keep going."

Reaching the Three Broomsticks, Malfoy pulled open the door for her, waiting for her to enter first. Again, she tried to hide the smile on her lips and Malfoy followed her inside. Hermione looked around and was grateful that Harry and Ron weren't there anymore. She knew they were there just as friends but she knew Ron wouldn't see it like that. Hermione furrowed her brow. If they were there as friends, why did she feel guilty? Why did she feel like she was sneaking around on Ron?

Malfoy placed a hand on the center of her back. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Lets get something to drink." She said and started towards a table.

Malfoy pulled out a chair for her. "What would you like to drink?" He asked as she sat down, thanking him. "My treat."

"Something hot sounded nice." Hermione smiled.

"Alright then." Malfoy sat down just as a waitress came to their table. "Two hot butterbeers," He looked back at Hermione. "Are you hungry at all?'

"No. No I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said and Malfoy sent the waitress away. After a few moments of silence, Hermione finally spoke. "So I need to ask…" She trailed off.

Malfoy looked at her as he leaned back in his chair. "Ask away."

Hermione hesitated before continuing. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This." She gestured around her. "Bringing me to Hogsmeade so Ron and Harry can't ignore me. Bringing me a flower and opening doors and pulling out my seat and ordering for me."

Malfoy tried to hold back a smile. "Does it bother you? Do you think I'm flirting with you?"

"Yes! No. I don't know. It's just…No one has treated me like this before."

Malfoy chuckled and leaned forward on his arms, twisting his fingers together. "You see, Granger, the thing about being polite is that its so rare theses days, that people often confuse it for flirting."

"Oh, so you're just…being polite." she said, her voice getting smaller.

Malfoy cocked his head to one side and watched her play with the flower in her hands. "Well you made it clear that we are here as friends." He said, leaning back and watching her. "I don't want to step on any toes." Hermione stayed quiet and Malfoy leaned forward again, an idea popping into his head. He reached over and took her hand, turning it over so he could have access to her palm and wrist. He traced his fingers over her palm before rubbing her pulse point with his thumb like he had before, sending a shiver through her body. "Although, if you want flirting added, I surely can comply with that."

Hermione pulled her hand away and set them in her lap, her face blushing. "No. No, its…its quite alright."

Malfoy smirked. _I've almost got you, love. _He thought. He leaned back, and watched her. "Alright then." They sat in silence until their drinks arrived and Malfoy paid the waitress, telling her to keep the rest for a tip.

After drinking their butterbeers, they stood up and pulled on their cloaks. Malfoy draped his cloak over Hermione's shoulders again and closed his eyes when he got a whiff of her hair. _Peaches and Cherry Blossom. _He thought to himself, smiling lightly, not realizing that his hands where still resting on her shoulders. Hermione turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. What would you like to do now?" Malfoy asked, holding the door open for her again.

"I'm not sure, what would you…Oh shoot! I forgot the flower on the table." Hermione turned to reenter The Three Broomsticks, but Malfoy stopped her.

"I'll go get it. I'll just be a second." And he disappeared into the building.

Hermione smiled and took a seat on a bench. As much as she tried, she couldn't feel bad for coming to Hogsmeade with Malfoy rather than Ron. He was showing her a wonderful time, something Ron had rarely done. She was deep in thought when she heard the sound of a giggling girl coming from the alleyway beside the building. Going back to her thoughts, she tried not to pay attention to it, until she heard a familiar name.

"Oh Ron, stop it." The girl giggled. "People are going to see."

"Come on, there's no one around. No one will know."

Hermione's heart sank. Standing up, she walked towards the sound of the couple, peaking behind the corner. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend suck on the neck of Lavender Brown.

"What about Harry? Won't he be looking for you?" She giggled.

Ron pulled away and kissed her. "Nah, he went back to the castle. I told him I wanted to spend some time with Hermione."

Lavender made a face. "You're not still fucking her, are you?"

Ron smirked. "Of course not. Why would I when I have you?"

* * *

Malfoy walked out onto the icy streets of Hogsmeade and looked around for Hermione. Seeing her near the corner of the building, he walked over to her, placing a hand on her back before he paused, seeing what she was looking at. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. Behind her, she heard Malfoy.

"You slimy git!"

* * *

Running out of breathe, Hermione stopped and fell to her knees in the snow just outside the Shrieking Shack. Tears poured down her cheeks as she sobbed into her gloved hands. A few moments passed before she felt someone kneel beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She instantly threw her arms around their torso, crying into their neck.

"It's alright, shhhh. It's okay." Malfoy said, brushing his hand through her hair. "Don't waste your tears on him, Granger."

"He's a bloody arse!" She cried into his neck, gripping his sweater.

"I know, love. I took care of him for you." He said, pulling her onto his lap and rocking her back and forth.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I took care of him. He knows he shouldn't have messed with you. He knows you're done with him."

Hermione sniffled and smiled lightly through her tears. "Thank you."

Malfoy brushed some tears from her red cheeks. "He was a waste of your time to begin with."

"But we were supposed to be together. That's how it was supposed to be." She whispered.

"Why? Because everyone said so?" Malfoy stared down at her, almost angry. "Since when does Hermione Jane Granger let people tell her what to do? Since when have you ever let someone else decide your future? As long as I've known who you are, you never took shit from anyone. Why start now, just because of some…boy?" He said, venom in his voice as he spoke of Ron. "You're stronger than that."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Here she was, being comforted by the one person who made her life hell since she was 11, while the one person she trusted the most, was currently making out with one of their classmates. She wrapped her arms tighter around his torso and rest her head on his shoulder. They stayed there until it began to grow dark, the coldness sinking to their bones.

Malfoy rubbed her back and she looked up. "Come on. Lets get back to the castle. We'll catch our deaths if we stay here any longer."

* * *

Malfoy walked Hermione into the Entrance Hall and they sat on the bottom of the staircase. Taking off his cloak, Hermione handed it back to Malfoy.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

He smiled sadly at her. "Any chance you're going to start calling me by my real name?"

"Depends." Hermione replied. "Are you going to start calling me by my name?"

Malfoy smiled teasingly. "But the name Hermione is so…" he trailed off.

"Oh like Draco is any better?" Hermione giggled.

Malfoy smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for her. "I'll walk you back to your common room."

Hermione frowned. "To be honest, I'd rather not stay there tonight. Both Ron and Lavender will be there and with my luck, they'll be snogging the entire time."

"Well, you are a Prefect. Why don't you just stay in the Prefect Tower tonight?" Malfoy suggested.

Hermione smiled to herself. "Honestly, I completely forgot about that."

Malfoy chuckled and took her hand. "I'll walk you there."

* * *

**So there's the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it! There's probably going to be one or two more chapters. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
